


All In The Name Of Love

by willowcat33



Series: frenniversary gifts! [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (s) if its a-spec, Adorable, Amnesia, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Pansexual Character(s), Emphasis on Comfort, Family Reunions, Indulgent, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Soup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WE LOVE IT, and aro-spec, and i shall deliver, because im forgetful, but like, god i love this family, i promised a reunion, just.... soup, liKE JAS!, on the subject of which, rhea's alive y'all!!, s, soft, this is literally just the best thing ever, whilst also writing a frenniverseray gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: The cottage on the top of the hill looks comfy- and at the sight of it, something in Rhea's soul - and Rosa's for that matter- sings to be here, to be wholehearted and healing and home once more. It felt like a cool drink on a summer's day and a nap by the roaring fireplace in midwinter at the same time.On the porch, in one of those special porch swings, sits a half-elf woman. She's tall, with sleek, icy blue hair cut at her shoulders. Even from this distance, she looks tired, as if weighed down by something.As they get closer, Rosa stands up in the cart, clinging to the edge for support with one hand, waving frantically and calling "𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶! 𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶, it's me! It's us!" To the woman on the porch.~Or, Rhea comes home.





	All In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that this fic will make much more sense if you've read this (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776560)! also, happy one-year frennaverseray to the AMAZING CinderScoria! Jas ily and thank you for making this year amazing!

“Are you excited, Rhea? They’re gonna be so happy to see you its been so long! Do you think they’ll recognise me? I hope they do!" Rosa enthuses, the tiefling's pink spade-tipped tail waving in excitement. She beams, pointy canines gleaming in the midday sun.

Rhea shrugs, picking at her woven bracelet nervously.

Rosa stops wiggling, sensing Rhea's discomfort almost immediately. She cocks her head to one side, curiously, black hair swishing in the breeze. "What's wrong? You were so excited before," She asks.

"I don't know, I'm just-" Rhea groans, burying her head in her hands.

"Nervous?" Rosa guesses.

"Yeah, I guess." Rhea sits up, leaning on, almost over, the edge of the cart, holding her hat to her dark ginger curls.

“Oh, 𝒟𝑒𝓁𝓅𝒽𝒾𝑒, why? They love you!”, she asks, the beautiful language of the Feywild falling from her lips like feathers from the sky. She blinks her large eyes - yellow in the centre and with thick dark lashes, like an inverted sunflower.

“I… I know that,” she says quietly. “I still don’t remember much, but I know they love me. Loved me. Whatever."

“Why the past tense, 𝒟𝑒𝓁𝓅𝒽𝒾𝑒? They still love you, why wouldn’t they?”

“Rosa, it’s been like- _ fuck, _I have no idea how long, at least a year? They probably think I’m dead!”

“𝒟𝑒𝓁𝓅𝒽𝒾𝑒! Don’t say that! You’re their _ daughter, _they wouldn’t- wouldn’t forget you like a passing butterfly!”

“How do you know?! You’ve not been there for what, 6 years? More? Less? I don’t _ know, _ Rosa, I can’t remember _ shit!” _Rhea snaps, angry.

Rosa flinches, mumbling an apology. Rhea slumps, eyes widening.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you” She apologises, guilt lighting up her gaze like a forest fire lights up the underbrush.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've pushed you for information."

"Oh, just come here, please," Rhea motions, stretching her arms out for a hug. Rosa lights up, taking to her sister's arms like a duck to water. Rhea holds her tight, a myriad of emotions conveyed with the comforting grasp.

The cart rolls over a rock, and they all bounce- Bridge, especially. Up until now, the tall half-orc had been sleeping, only the gentle clink of his armour giving away the fact that he was there. His head smacks on the side of the cart, and he jolts awake, screwing his face up with discomfort. He rubs at the sore spot, a quiet "ow" slipping from his mouth.

"Oh, you're all awake! Excellent!" Micah chirps, from where he was sat - up front, driving the horses up the twisting, rocky path. The cleric smiles over his shower- there was never a more fitting boy to be part of the Light Domain - he radiates warmth and light like a fire on a winter's day. It spills from his dancing eyes, so akin to a jar of fireflies, like a blessing, bestowed on everyone he touches.

“Only because you drove over a rock!” Rhea quips, poking her tongue out, her sour mood dissolving like sugar in hot tea.

“Not my fault your mothers live on the top of a _ cliff!” _He teases, before turning back to focus on the road.

“Seriously though Bridge, is your head okay?” She turns her attention to the half-orc, concern and maybe something more glimmering in her eyes - a myriad of shades, blues and greens and a little bit of gold, as messy yet beautiful as the ocean itself.

"Thank ya, Rhea, but I'm sure I'll be just fine," he says, southern accent calloused-yet-clear sounding. "Don't you go getting worried about me now, Cap'n."

"Okay." She desperately tries not to flush at the nickname. By the smirk on Rosa's face, she's _ definitely _failing in that respect. Rhea hides her face by turning to drink from her waterskin.

"Well, 𝒫𝓇𝑜𝓉𝑒𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇, if it hurts, just let Mama know! Her name is Clara, she's the tall one! She has ice magic, she can fix it up for you lickety-split! She's _ very _ talented with her hands!" Rosa pipes up, devilish smirk and swishing tail betraying her innocent tone.

Rhea chokes on her drink.

Rosa pats her between the shoulder-blades as her sister coughs, doubled over in her seat. When Rhea finally sits up, wiping her mouth, Rosa hands her pirate hat back after sweeping it up off of the floor where it had fallen whilst she coughed, in an ""apology''" gesture.

Poking her tongue out at her sister, she snatches it back and jams it on her feral bird's nest of dark ginger hair.

Slowly but surely, the top of the cliff comes into the sight of the party (minus their ranger, of course, the grumpy old idiot had decided he'd rather go hang out in the woods with animals- people weren't really his thing.). 

The cottage on the top of the hill looks comfy- and at the sight of it, something in Rhea's soul - and Rosa's for that matter- _ sings _ to be here, to be wholehearted and healing and _ home _ once more. It felt like a cool drink on a summer's day and a nap by the roaring fireplace in midwinter at the same time.

On the porch, in one of those special porch swings, sits a half-elf woman. She's tall, with sleek, icy blue hair cut at her shoulders. Even from this distance, she looks tired, as if weighed down by something.

As they get closer, Rosa stands up in the cart, clinging to the edge for support with one hand, waving frantically and calling "𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶! 𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶, it's _ me! _ It's _ us!" _To the woman on the porch.

The woman who is presumably Clara starts out of her sleep, standing up and peering at the cart and the waving tiefling. As her eyes flicker over the people in the cart, they widen with recognition. She darts inside and there's a little bit of muffled shouting, before she comes out with a smaller woman, human, middle-aged, with fiery red curls- a lot like Rhea's, except that Rhea's are darker and slightly sleeker than the woman's (who she's assumed must be Ada, and in extension her Ma).

Micah gently brings the horses to a halt, and as he carefully secures the cart and the horses to a tree, Rosa’s already vaulted over the edge of the cart and is running, full speed, towards the two women who are hurriedly making their way over.

“𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶_! _ 𝑀𝑜𝓂_! _” Rosa’s voice is filled with happy tears, and she grins from pierced ear to pierced ear, laughing giddily as she throws herself into Clara’s arms.

“𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒹𝒾𝒹 _ 𝓎𝑜𝓊 _ 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃 𝐹𝑒𝓎𝓌𝒾𝓁𝒹, 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁?” Clara whispers as she holds tightly to her daughter, never wanting to let her go again.

“𝒢𝓇𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒_! _𝐻𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓂𝓎 𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓇 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓎𝓌𝒾𝓁𝒹!𝒪𝒽, 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒'𝓈 _ 𝓈𝑜 _ 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊_! _ 𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀, 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀, 𝐼 𝒷𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝑅𝒽𝑒𝒶 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓂𝑒_!” _Her worlds fall quickly from her mouth, spilling like an overflowing basin of emotions. Rosa pauses for a second, to breathe, and also to wipe one of the tears of joy that has formed in the corners of her eyes away with a carefully filed down claw.

Clara stiffens in shock at the mention of Rhea. She lifts her head from where she's been whispering "thank you"'s in Rosa's hair, dedicated to whoever brought her second daughter home safe.

Meanwhile, Ada stares at Rhea, who has carefully climbed out of the cart, taking off her hat and holding it to her chest.

Ada knows that hat. She gave it to her daughter once upon a time, as a good luck charm. It had also been enchanted so that the wearer would always be able to find their way home. So when Rhea disappeared from the face of the earth, and not returned for _ two years, _she'd had to assume her beautiful, strong, extraordinary daughter had died.

But she’s not. She’s standing _ right here _ in front of her, looking slightly nervous and sheepish, but also incredibly hopeful. In the last few years, she’s really grown up - literally _ and _ figuratively. Rhea is _tall_ \- taller than herself, Ada notes, grumpily - just like Clara, but she’s got Ada’s soft edges. Her hair is like Ada’s - not _ as _ ginger or _ as _ curly, but still, pretty similar. A myriad of freckles splatter across her face and down her arms and legs. Her eyes were still beautifully unique - neither Ada’s nor Clara’s, just 100% _ Rhea. _

Ada’s suddenly blinking back tears, as she addresses her. “_ Rhea Monika Rose-Frank, _ where in the name of the _ gods _ have you been?!” But before Rhea can try to apologize, or explain, or react to the fact that o _ h, she has a middle name and its Monika, apparently _, Ada has her arms around her middle (She fits perfectly under Rhea’s chin) and is sobbing, relieved, into her outfit. Instinctually, Rhea wraps her arms around her mother, trying to offer what comfort she can. 

When Ada finally pulls away, sniffing, she says; “You give hugs just like your moma, you know? Also, you’re _ far _ too tall I’m going to need to cast levitate to _ talk _to you!” She laughs, brokenly, voice wobbly from tears.

“Oh- I, god, mom, I’m so sorry I was gone for so long, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, dragon, its okay. You’re safe now, and that’s _ all _ that matters. Look, I know there’s probably a _ lot _we have to talk about, but you look exhausted, dragon, come inside and rest for a minute - and introduce us to your new friends!” Ada squeezes Rhea’s hands, reassuringly (no pun intended), and steps back as Clara comes hurtling over, hugging Rhea like she'll disappear if Clara doesn’t hold her tight enough.

“Oh gods - oh shit I- you’re _ safe, _ darling, you’re _ alive _I’m so-” Clara chokes out, words catching on the thick tears in her trembling voice.

Rhea justs hugs her back harder, a million apologies in her eyes. When Clara eventually pulls away, swiping away tears, she's more relaxed, as if a weight has been lifted from her tired shoulders.

Whilst all this has been happening, emotions running through the air like a magical crack of lighting from an outstretched hand, Bridge has been hesitating, standing a little back from Rhea. 

He doesn't want to impose on the reunion, and he's afraid of causing even more damage than he already has.

Oh,_ sure, _ _Rhea's_ forgiven him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. It wasn't fair of him to hide the truth she was searching for for _ so long _, he thinks.

And then, surprisingly, Ada beckons him over,and mouths "you're family too." The human woman holds him tightly, muttering a thank you for bringing _both _of her daughters home safely into his armour.

After a moment of shocked hesitation, he returns the hug softly. Bridge smiles gently, his tusks poking out from his lips.

Ada lets him go, and pats him gently on the back, before turning away to address everyone else.

"Let's go inside, y'all, there's much to discuss. And you all look exhausted, let's get some food down you!" She fusses, attempting to heard the party towards the little house.

Clara chuckles fondly at her wife. She holds Rosa's hand in her left, and Rhea's in her right, and everything feels _ good _again, with all of her family by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek i hope you liked this! sporadic updates on the way lmao this won't be tooo long though! please leave a comment or even just a kudos, makes my day!!!!
> 
> big love to jas!!!!
> 
> next up: micah and bridge have a much-needed talk about their favourite amnesiac pirate


End file.
